100 Drabbles with the Vocaloids
by brslover77
Summary: 100 drabbles about your favorite Vocaloids! With cute, scary, romantic, serious, or just plain weird stories ready to be shared, the crew will be in pinches! Vocaloids- Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Meiko, Kaito, Gakupo, Gumi, and more! Couples- MikuxKaito, slight MeikoxKaito, RinxLen, LukaxGakupo, and slight GakupoxGumi.
1. Miku and the Leeks

_**Okay..so for some reason some of my stories have been deleted! Either it's because of a glitch or it's my computer. I was about to redo the story, but I looked over it and it was garbage. Quite disappointing for my standards. Since I ship MikuxKaito, I decided to do something new, but not original. Hope you like it!**_

_**~Stardust-chan**_

Miku and the Leeks

It was yesterday, when the clouds were clear and the sun was shining so bright, it just seemed too normal for me.

I was walking down the sidewalk without any person in sight, while devouring the last of my leek flavored ice cream. I noticed I had my leek pajamas on, with my favorite leek slippers. It seemed way too weird...it was so quiet...

"MIKU-CHAN!"

A voice echoed out to me, and sounded very similar to Rin's voice. Finally letting out a sigh of relief, I noticed that the voice was stationed behind me, and I turned around, without any expectations.

"MIKU-CHAN!"

But when I turned around, I saw nothing, just the air and the sound waves traveling through my mind.

"MIKU-CHAN, COME PLAY WITH ME..."

The voice was booming, yet I had no clue to where it came from.

"MIKU-CHAN...YOU DON'T WANT TO MAKE ME CRY RIGHT?"

Goose bumps appeared on my arms and legs as fast as Kaito-kun finishing his ice cream. Fear immediately began crawling on my spine, harvesting its way into my fragile mind, controlling me.

"MIKU-CHAN!"

"Stop it..."

"MIKU-CHAN...COME PLAY WITH US!"

I was about to shriek, but I knew I had to stay still, and pretend it was all a dream. This isn't real...This isn't real...This isn't real...

"Where...?" I was stuttering.

"HERE!"

"You're n-not real...You're n-not real..."

There was complete silence, with my goose bumps finally settling down and disappearing, and my sweat drying up with reassurance.

Then...

"BOO!"

I shrieked with pain and horror. But to my surprise, there wasn't anything else. No person, no sound, nothing. I could only hear the rapid heartbeats stationed within me.

"MIKU-CHAN!"

"STOP IT!"

Another voice, one similar to Kaito-kun's, echoed through to me. My feelings of reassurance disappeared. Sweat began pouring down in large drops. My eyes could not blink anymore, as they were full of tears of fear.

"MIKU-CHAN...I LOVE YOU. COME PLAY WITH US."

"Ka-Kaito-kun? Is that you?"

Suddenly, immediately after I said that, I saw Rin-chan, smiling, and wearing an orange costume...Is that an orange?

"R-Rin-chan? What are you doing here?"

"Oranges are better than leeks...Oranges are better than leeks...Oranges are better than leeks...Oranges are better than leeks..."

Why was it repeating that same sentence...WHY?

Suddenly, I saw Kaito-kun, wearing an ice cream costume, and demon eyes.

"Ice cream is better than leeks...Ice cream is better than leeks...Ice cream is better than leeks...Ice cream is better than leeks..."

No...Not again...

Then...

"Bananas are better than leeks...Bananas are better than leeks...Bananas are better than leeks...Bananas are better than leeks..."

I felt my anger rising, and my blood pressure increasing dramatically.

"Tuna is better than leeks...Tuna is better than leeks...Tuna is better than leeks...Tuna is better than leeks..."

"Stop it..."

"Kaito is better than leeks...Kaito is better than leeks...Kaito is better than leeks...Kaito is better than leeks..."

"No..."

"Eggplant is better than leeks...Eggplant is better than leeks...Eggplant is better than leeks...Eggplant is better than leeks..."

Everyone was surrounding me, with a huge smile on their faces...but not a smile of happiness. A smile of evil.

I couldn't take it...making fun of the leek is...making fun of the leek is...

"NOT ACCEPTABLE! SHUT UP! GET THE HECK OUT OF MY BRAIN! NOW!"

Using my leek slippers, I kept hitting everyone who went in my way with no mercy, with no fear, with no reassurance.

"Miku-chan, please stop!"

"NEVER!"

As I slammed Kaito-kun in the face, reality came to my senses, and I opened my eyes to a different setting.

"Miku-chan! Are you alright?"

"Ow! My face!"

As I opened my eyes, I saw Kaito-kun covering his face and took my leek slippers, and Meiko was calling out to me.

"What...happened?"

I saw broken vases, and a bookshelf knocked down and broken. I was lying on a hospital bed, with some bandages on my arm.

It was all a dream, wasn't it?

"You suddenly broke out into a rampage saying that leeks were better, and used your slippers to break the vases, hit Kaito in the face, and destroyed the bookshelf."

"But nice job on hitting Kaito in the face!" Rin-chan was smiling with a humorous tone.

Kaito glared at her.

I suddenly noticed Kaito-kun's face.

"KAITO-KUN! I'M SO SORRY I HIT YOU IN THE FACE!"

"It's fine..." Kaito-kun smiled. "But..."

"But what?"

"What happened? Did you get a bad dream?"

Remembering what happened, I laughed nervously. "It's a long story..."

"Well then, I have one more favor to ask of you."

"What is it?"

"WHY DID YOU HIT MY FACE AND DIDN'T HIT ANYONE ELSE'S? COME HERE YOU!"

I screamed, and immediately got out of my bed and outside the room, with an angry Kaito-kun chasing after me. We were both laughing, and everyone else was chasing Kaito-kun.

Good times with the family, am I right?

_**First drabble done! Please read and review!**_

_**~Stardust-chan**_


	2. The Ninja Squad

_**Ninjas are amazing. Just saying.**_

_**By the way, we'll be seeing code names throughout the drabble. So let me clarify who each of the names are in case you didn't know.**_

_**Leekface is Miku.**_

_**Roadroller is Rin.**_

_**Bananafreezer is Len.**_

_**Icecreamdude is Kaito.**_

_**Tsundere is Meiko.**_

The Ninja Squad

"Miku Hatsune, reporting, over."

I grabbed my walkie talkie and sent a code to the rest of the squad.

"Leekface! You're not supposed to say your real name! Someone might hear us! Over."

"Roadroller...there's no one here right now. Over."

"But some one might be spying on us...over."

Our mission for now is to get back together so we could find the suspect for this particular crime, and arrest him for what he's got. The nerve of him to kill so many people...although we should be killing people, but that's not what ninjas are for right? I hoped Wikipedia was right.

"Leekface, this is Icecreamdude. Tsundere and I are stationed at the Hokaigo train station on the top of the roof. Meet us there. Over."

"If you call me Tsundere again...I swear I will..."

"OVER!"

"Guys, this is Bananafreezer. I see Tsundere and Icecreamdude and am heading their way. I found something that might be valuable. Over!"

"This is Leekface. Hm...interesting, don't lose it, we want to check its contents. Over."

"Gotcha. Over."

"Roadroller, where are you? We need to meet up so we can find Tsundere and Icecreamdude! Over."

"I'm right here Leekface! I'm on top of the oak tree stationed near Crypton High! Over."

"Well I see you, get down from there! Over."

"Gotcha-AHHHHHH! Owww...over..."

"Roadroller, what happened? Over!"

"I fell down the tree and hurt my knee...over..."

"This isn't the time to be worrying about that! Get over here! I'm on top of the hill! Over."

"Okay...fufu...over."

Suddenly, I saw a torch, and a person walking silently towards the graveyard, carrying a huge sack...Could it be the murderer? I had to inform everyone of this immediately.

"Everyone..." I had to whisper so the person wouldn't hear me and see us. "I think I saw the murderer we're looking for. Get here fast. Over."

"The murderer? Alright, we'll be there soon. Bananafreezer is now with us. Over."

"Where's Roadroller? Over."

"She fell off a tree. Over."

"..."

I saw the graveyard gates open, with the man entering.

"Report, the man is in the graveyard, I repeat, the man is in the graveyard. Over!"

"We're hurrying! Can you get Roadroller? She won't move! Over." I heard Tsundere and Icecreamdude catching their breaths.

"She's too far from my grasp! I can't get her in time! Over!"

"I'll get her. Over." Bananafreezer immediately ran towards the other direction to where Roadroller was.

"You'll be sacrificing your mission, can you do it? Over."

"Roadroller is more important than this mission."

"Awwww young love these days! Over." Tsundere and Icecreamdude were bawling over them.

"WE'RE NOT IN LOVE! OVER!"

"Mhmm, I believe you. Leekface, we're meters behind you! Can you see us? Over." Icecreamdude waved at me.

"I see you guys! Get over here, I see the man taking out something in his bag. Hurry! Over!"

Finally, I see Tsundere and Icecreamdude, catching their breaths, and we finally see each others' faces. Actually, we couldn't see each others' faces at all. We were dressed in ninja clothes, said to cover one's identity so cleanly, the disguise was our disguise for our disguise.

I didn't see why I had to use my transmitter anymore, so I turned it off. Tsundere and Icecreamdude did the same as well.

"I hope Roadroller and Bananafreezer are alright though. I hope the murderer doesn't get to them."

"Yeah, they're good. Roadroller has the skill of driving a roadroller. Hence her name."

"Well, I hope your right Icecreamdude. Everyone, let's get our weapons out!"

I pulled out my leeks and my leek knife, and placed them on my belt, ready to be used. Tsundere held nothing, as she was a skilled fighter and wrestler, and was able to fight herself. The only reason why she likes it was because she keeps beating up Icecreamdude whenever he does something stupid, and I guess it stuck.

Icecreamdude pulled out his ice cream twin tranquilizers. These guns can make someone unconscious with a single hit, so we save his gun for extreme measures. And these were extreme measures. Besides, the darts smell like ice cream, the vanilla kind. I keep asking him to replace it once in a while with leek flavored ice cream darts, but he doesn't listen.

"Alright guys! Let's head towards the graveyard! Get your weapons ready!"

We all sprinted towards the gates, but one we got there, we went into sneak mode, not making a single sound as we opened the gate and trailed out.

We all see the man near a stone with words I couldn't make out.

My heart was beating so fast. What if it was the murderer? What if he had so many dangerous weapons? What if we died? And most of all...what if Icecreamdude died? I couldn't live with that...

But we had to be strong. We had to at least try.

I screamed when I saw the man in pure sight. "CHARGE!"

We jumped over the man, and took out our weapons.

"Stay right there! You are in a lot of trouble mister!" I held the leek knife closer to his face.

The man panicked. "What did I do? I didn't do anything!"

"That bag...care to explain what's in it?"

"What do you m-mean? There's nothing bad in this bag..."

"Check the bag guys."

"With pleasure."

"We know you're a murderer, and we've come here to stop you of your sins."

Suddenly the man grew angry.

"WHAT? YOU THINK I'M A MURDERER?"

That voice was now familiar.

"Gakupo-san...?"

Icecreamdude and Tsundere looked up and saw Gakupo, with his signature long purple hair hanging.

"Oh no..."

"OH NO...IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT? I WAS GOING TO THE GRAVEYARD TO GIVE FLOWERS TO MY DEAD FRIEND!"

"I'm sorry...Gakupo-san..."

"You should be Miku-chan, and everyone else here! Why can't you be like Rin and Len, who are at my house enjoying cookies? They are so polite to me!"

We all had a face palm moment. Liars.

"Now for your punishment, you all have to unclog the toilets at my house...ASAP!"

"WHY DO WE HAVE TO DO THAT?"

Gakupo-san smirked. "If you don't do that, I'll reveal that the ninjas are assaulting people for no reason...man...what publicity that will get..."

We all grew scared.

"WE'LL GET THE PLUNGERS!"

_~At Gakupo's House_

"How come Rin and Len get the good luck...?" Kaito-kun was complaining.

"Yeah, I know...they are sure lucky..." Meiko continued.

"Leeks are delicious!"

They both looked at me, who was eating the leeks one by one, savoring them to the best of my ability.

"WHY AREN'T YOU CLEANING?"

"Gakupo-san gave me leeks instead. He said I was a good girl."

"Screw you Gakupo-san..."

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Gakupo-san yelled.

"Nothing!"

"Hahahahahaha!" Rin and Len laughed at their torture as they were devouring cookies and milk, and while I was devouring leeks.


	3. Sleepover

_**It's MikuxKaito and RinxLen. Yes, I love MikuxKaito so much I could jump over the moon!**_

_**By the way it's in Len's POV.**_

Sleepover

When I picked up my phone, I saw so many messages right off the spot. They were mostly from girls...and the messages are mostly love confessions. Kaito says I'm popular with the girls, but I'm not as popular as Kaito, who is a ladies man. I swear he gets about a hundred love confessions a day. And yet he denies them all. I wonder why?

"Len! It's dinner!"

"Coming Mom!"

I suddenly noticed that one of the messages was from Kaito, which made me glad I finally had someone to talk to. Navigating through the menu to the messaging app, I finally found his message through the whole list of people.

_Kaito_

_Hey Len wanna hang out at my place?_

_Len_

_Okay, as long as you don't bring any girls. Last time it was a disaster._

_Kaito_

_I won't. Trust me. _

_Len _

_I have to eat right now, txt you later?_

_Kaito_

_K._

I exited my room leaving my cell phone on my desk.

_~After dinner_

When I came back to my room, Kaito had texted me about the details for tonight.

_Kaito_

_Wanna come at 8:30? We'll have a sleepover if you want._

_Len_

_Sure I'll ask my Mom...but isn't that weird?_

_Kaito_

_What's weird?_

_Len_

_Having a sleepover...two boys...?_

_Kaito_

_Oh, I invited Miku and Rin too._

_Len_

_Really? _

_Kaito_

_Gakupo might come too._

_Len_

_Then invite Luka-san too. You know he likes her a lot._

_Kaito_

_Yeah ik but I don't want to see Gakupo staring at her all night..._

_Len_

_C'mon, it's the same thing with you and Miku-san._

_Kaito_

_I don't stare at her!_

_Len_

_Yeah. Like I would believe you. I know you like Miku-san. _

_Kaito_

_I don't like her!_

_Len_

_Mhmm...hey anyways why didn't you invite Mei-san?_

_Kaito_

_She couldn't come. She was in Hawaii._

_Len _

_Hawaii? That's crazy._

_Len_

_Anyways, I'm coming over in a couple of minutes is anyone there yet?_

_Kaito_

_Miku's already here. I'm talking to her right now._

_Len_

_Perfect time to confess alone._

_Kaito_

_For the last time, I don't like her!_

_Len_

_Yeah right. Alright, see you in a couple of minutes, I'm getting out._

_Kaito_

_See ya._

Grabbing my clothes and food, I set out for Kaito's house.

_~At Kaito's house_

I knocked on the door, knowing that her very pretty mom will probably answer and I get to talk to her.

But, it was Kaito.

"Hey Len!"

"Yo!"

Miku-san and Rin smiled with joy. "Hey Len-kun!"

"Hey girls!"

Smiling, I turned to Kaito.

"Is Gakupo coming?"

"No, he had to go to karate practice."

"I didn't know he does karate."

"I didn't know either. Come in already. We got ice cream and everyone's favorite foods on the table."

"They have oranges too Len-kun!" Rin was smiling.

"Well, this is everyone, right?"

"Yeah. Gakupo isn't coming, and Luka-san is too busy with work. And Meiko is in Hawaii."

I nudged on his arm. "This is going to get interesting, isn't it?"

Kaito blushed. "I don't like Miku-chan! What about you? You like Rin-chan!"

I blushed as well. "I don't like Rin-chan! I'm just helping you, you should be thankful!"

As Kaito and I were whispering constantly, Miku and Rin were staring at us, having no idea what we were talking about.

When Miku spotted a karaoke machine, a light bulb appeared above her head.

"Kaito-kun, you like to sing?"

Kaito looked at the T.V and the brand new karaoke machine. I saw him blush a little.

"Um, yeah, is there anything wrong with that?"

Miku was smiling. "No, I love to sing too! That's like my favorite hobby of all time. Even Rin loves singing!"

Rin smiled back. "It's true. Even Len-kun loves singing!"

It was true. I did love to sing. "Yeah, it's kinda true."

Miku began jumping all over the place. "Then, can we sing? It will be so much fun!" She immediately grabbed a mic.

"Sorry Miku-chan, but we can't sing at night. Mom's rules. We can sing tomorrow if you want."

"Yay!"

I was forced to smile back.

There was an awkward silence for a little bit, Miku was sitting down, Rin was standing still, and Kaito and I just did nothing.

But when Miku does nothing, that means trouble is on its way.

Then suddenly...

"PILLOW FIGHT!"

Miku immediately grabbed a huge pillow on the couch and started slamming people to the ground. Rin did the same as well. In self defense, Kaito and I just ran away to his room to grab some pillows and fight back.

"Let's make this interesting. Boys against girls. Loser has to run around town with his underwear for a day."

"Oh, so you think you girls will win? Think again. If you lose..."

Kaito was thinking about a punishment. I wonder what it's going to be.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...You have to go on a double date with us!"

I was just dumbfounded.

"Kaito! What are you doing?"

"Just trust me. I got this."

"CHARGE!"

Everyone started throwing their pillows across the room, and it lasted for hours without any victor. Slowly giving in to my exhaustion, I slowly fell unconscious...My eyes were finally drooping and closing...

_~The Next Morning_

When I woke up, I saw a girl sleeping next to me...and she was eerily close to me.

But my eyes were drooping and I was so tired, I couldn't recognize who the person was, suddenly, as I slowly opened my eyes, and my vision was clearer, I saw...

Rin!

She was stationed with her hands on top of my arms, as my arms were around her...

This was way too weird. Who won? As I wondered about who the winner was, I glanced at Kaito sleeping.

And...

I saw Miku.

Kissing?

I was grossed out. I have no idea how both of us got trapped with a girl for the night. It was most likely because of the pillow fight, and we were all so tired and we didn't know what we were doing, and we slept on the floor.

About to throw up, I silently separated the two lovers and myself and Rin, and slowly went to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

I guess I would be the only one who knew of Kaito and Miku's first kiss.

_**I just wanted to inform you of my schedule. I guess if I can, I have to do a chapter a day. Well please R&R!**_

_**~Stardust-chan**_


	4. The Life of Kaito Shion

_**Okay so I am going to be really busy for the next week so I won't be able to make a lot of chapters. This chapter is not going to be long, but it focuses on relationships between the Vocaloids in a way.**_

The Life of Kaito Shion

_Miku Hatsune_

Miku:

Hey Kaito-kun!

Kaito:

Hey Miku.

Miku:

Whatcha doing?

Kaito:

Just chilling, hbu?

Miku:

Eating ice cream.

Kaito:

Can I come?

Miku:

Oh Kaito, you know you don't like leek flavored ice cream.

Kaito:

Well if I be with someone else like you I would be willing to eat it.

Miku:

Aw Kaito you're so sweet!

Kaito:

You know how I drive.

Miku:

Ha! I know how you are!

Kaito:

You know I'm a ladies man.

Miku:

But your charms don't work on me!

Kaito:

Someday you will fall for me, and you will like it. ;)

Miku:

Lol Kaito! ;D

Kaito:

So Miku...

Miku:

So Kaito...

Kaito:

Are you busy this weekend?

Miku:

Not that I know of.

Kaito:

Wanna come over my place later?

Miku:

Alone?

Kaito:

Sure, is there anything wrong?

Miku:

Well...you know, us alone, people might think the wrong idea...

Kaito:

They would think we're dating?

Miku:

Yeah...sorry for it being so sudden...

Kaito:

Nah it's fine. I guess I felt that way as well, maybe I should invite more people.

Miku:

Well, yeah I guess. Well, gtg, see you later, love you! :)

Kaito:

See ya, love you too.

_Len Kagamine_

Len:

Yo.

Kaito:

Hey Len.

Len:

Did you talk to Miku?

Kaito:

Yeah, for a bit.

Len:

So...did you sweet talk her?

Kaito:

Not really. Just regular talk.

Len:

Come on, what did you really say?

Kaito:

Just regular talk. What's wrong with that?

Len:

Usually with the ladies you are all gentleman like and everything but you seem to be your self when you're talking to Miku or Meiko.

Kaito:

So? They're my friends, and I can talk about anything with them, just like everyone else I'm friends with.

Len:

You like one of them. I knew it!

Kaito:

I don't like either one of them that way!

Len:

Of course you don't.

Kaito:

…

Len:

Come on, with those cute and sweet girls, there's no way you wouldn't like neither one of them.

Kaito:

...Well you like Rin! It's the same way with you and her!

Len:

Yeah, I guess.

Kaito:

You like her?

Len:

I can't lie. I do like her, but I don't think she likes me back. Don't tell her about this.

Kaito:

Well well it seems like Len has a new crush!

Len:

Shut up! Just...please don't tell her alright?

Kaito:

Alright. Well gtg see ya!

Len:

Bye

_Rin Kagamine_

Rin:

Bakaito!

Kaito:

Don't call me that! Besides I have something I need to tell you and it's really personal, so don't tell anyone, especially Len, alright?

Rin:

Did Len-kun go into the girls bathroom again?

Kaito:

No, it's something more serious than that. Len likes you.

Rin:

I'm sure he does!

Kaito:

What? You know?

Rin:

Len and I are the best of friends, of course I like him!

Kaito:

You don't even know what I'm talking about, do you?

Rin:

Nope. I think you're crazy.

Kaito:

Len likes you! More than a friend. Now you understand?

Rin:

Len...likes likes me?

Kaito:

He told me.

Rin:

Well, I don't know what to say...I think I like him, but...it's confusing...

Kaito:

Make up your mind.

Rin:

I'm sorry, just tell him I don't know how to answer to him.

Kaito:

...You know I was kidding...right?

Rin:

Len doesn't like me? Well...

Kaito:

I can't believe you fell for that!

Rin:

...You're mean!

Kaito:

I'm the best! :)

Rin:

:)

Kaito:

Well, gtg, hope you don't take things seriously with him...lol!

Rin:

Bye! Bakaito!

_Meiko Sakine_

Mei-chan:

Hey Kaito, did you get the groceries like I asked you to?

Kaito:

What groceries?

Mei-chan:

For the party on Saturday. I gave you a shopping list yesterday.

Kaito:

Oh...yeah...

Mei-chan:

You didn't get it, right?

Kaito:

Sorry Mei-chan...

Mei-chan:

I'm coming over soon. Get the groceries...NOW!

Kaito:

OKAY!

Mei-chan:

Anyways, what's up?

Kaito:

Nothing much, just chilling.

Mei-chan:

Well, that's normal for you. Lol.

Kaito:

What about you?

Mei-chan:

I'm getting ready to get on the plane back to our home.

Kaito:

You like it in Hawaii?

Mei-chan:

Yeah I loved it! I wish you and everyone else could come with me, but I had to attend my grandmother's funeral...so it was so sudden.

Kaito:

Well you should of killed your grandma earlier so we would of known and came with you! ;)

Mei-chan:

Oh Kaito. :)

Kaito:

You know who I am! :)

Mei-chan:

Yes, I think I do. Anyways I found this really cool feather at Hawaii and it was really cheap so I bought one for everyone!

Kaito:

Did you get one for me?

Mei-chan:

Of course I did. You're part of the family along with everyone else, and I wanted to buy one for everyone, even Gakupo and Gumi, although they are part of another company.

Kaito:

They are our close pals. Of course we love them.

Mei-chan:

Yes.

Kaito:

But haven't you thought of me as more than your family? ;)

Mei-chan:

Don't get so assured that I like you pretty boy. I treat everyone like family, and I am not interested in anyone.

Kaito:

Man, your mother really taught you something.

Mei-chan:

It's our charm.

Kaito:

I like that!

Mei-chan:

Of course you do. I have to go I have to get on my plane now!

Kaito:

Alright, you get on your plane, because I don't want you to die on us.

Mei-chan:

Well, that's really sweet! Bye! Love you! :)

Kaito:

Bye! Love you too! :)

_Luka Megurine_

Kaito:

Luka? Are you there? Luka?

Kaito:

Luka? Hello? Are you there? I need you to buy some groceries for the party, I don't have anymore spare money...

Kaito:

Luka?

Kaito:

Oh I give up.

(Luka never answers her phone)

_Gakupo Kamui_

Gakupo:

IS LUKA-SAN COMING OVER FOR THE PARTY ON SATURDAY?

Kaito:

Geez, can I have some space? And I don't know yet she didn't answer her phone.

Gakupo:

Well, I'm coming over her house, bye!

Kaito:

Bye?

_**Okay, this might be weird...BTW Gumi isn't in this because she doesn't have a cell phone. Well it broke! ;)**_

_**But anyways, you should of noticed that Meiko and Miku's conversations were a bit longer than the rest. He likes one of them! ;) But I'm gonna ask you guys something: Who do you like better with him? Meiko or Miku? Personally I like Miku better, but I like Meiko too. I used to hate her so much but now I kinda like her, she's awesome! Well please review!**_

_**~Stardust-chan **_


	5. Interview with Vocaloids: Miku Hatsune

_**Yeah, so yesterday I couldn't think of anything for a drabble, and I was really busy too. But I was watching "Extras" (bored), and that gave me an idea.**_

Interview with the Vocaloids: Miku Hatsune

"Hello, welcome to Crypton Future Media's channel, the place for all your prime time Vocaloids to appear on TV! This is Amelia Garcia, coming to you from Beverly Hills, California, where some of the famous Vocaloids have decided to make a special visit here for our fans! Please welcome our first guest: the first Vocaloid diva who everyone adores...Miku Hatsune!"

"Thanks so much Amelia! It's been an honor meeting you!"

"Well yes but it's such an honor having you appear in the U.S!"

"Aww thanks!"

"No problem. Now, as all of the fans want to know, how did you become the most famous Vocaloid?"

"I don't know I guess, but Crypton said my voicebank was very easy to use for the beginner producers, and that I was able to sing very high notes, so I guess people took note of that."

"Well doesn't your design also contribute to your popularity? You look really cute in that outfit!"

"Thank you! And I guess my design and clothes do contribute to my success, that's the second most important part of getting noticed. Voice is the most important."

"I see. So how do you feel about being the most popular Vocaloid?"

"I feel awesome, about how people are noticing me. My other friends are popular too, which is awesome!"

"Your friends are not as popular as you. How do you feel about that?"

"I feel lonely sometimes. But I guess it's because I was the first one, so..."

"It's alright. We love every single Vocaloid the same!"

"Thank you Amelia!"

"No probs. Our next question is-What's your favorite song you ever sang?"

"Well, I have so many songs that I love singing, but if I had to choose a favorite, I would have to choose the Disappearance of Hatsune Miku. That song is so upbeat, and whenever I sing it, it always gets my hopes up, and it's also a great warm up, as it goes up into the high notes, and is really fast."

"That song is really fast...how could you sing it?"

"I guess I have to memorize the lyrics, and just sing my heart out."

"That must be really hard."

"Yes, but I keep trying no matter what obstacles are in my way."

"Good for you! Anyways, many fans are wondering about why you like leeks so much. Is it because of your resemblance of colors?"

"I don't know about that, it's probably a coincidence. But I don't know why people don't like leeks, they are the best! I have them in everything!"

"Well, people don't really like vegetables."

"I'll make them like vegetables! *starts singing* Drink this vegetable juice! Po-pi-po-pi-po-pi-po!"

"Now that is such a catchy song. Who was the producer of that song?"

"I believe the producer was Lamaze-P. He makes such silly songs,and I love it!"

"Yes he is such a crazy producer!"

"Yes he is!"

"We all know this...Now for our next question-Project Diva F is coming out on August 30! What's your reaction?"

"I have to say-I'm looking forward to it! All of my favorite songs are in it, and it's a game as well! Crypton and Sega have done an amazing job on choosing the songs!"

"They have always gone up and beyond. I already preordered mine!"

"And about half of my fans preordered it too!"

"No...everyone preordered it! We all love Vocaloid!"

"Thank you!"

"Well, no problem pretty girl. On to our next question, this one's pretty personal if you ask me. Who do you like? Have a crush?"

"Um...a crush? I don't seem to have one."

"Of course you do! We always see you flushing when you're with Kaito!"

"H-How do you know that?"

"Haven't you seen the Paparazzi these days?"

"Oh...well I guess I do like him. He's really nice and has a smooth voice...and he's one of the only male Vocaloids...so..."

"AWW YOUNG LOVE!"

"Please don't let him hear it! That was just my opinion!"

"Alright, unless he's watching it..."

"I guess, and I know he likes Meiko more...so...it doesn't matter...I won't interrupt their relationship."

"THEY'RE IN A RELATIONSHIP?"

"No! I meant in general..."

"Aww."

"I love Mei-san and Kaito-kun though. They are like family to me."

"I see, well I'm sorry for your mishap. But how do you feel about being paired up with Kaito in songs?"

"It depends on the song. Sometimes I love being with him, but sometimes when I'm with him and something bad happens to him, it doesn't sound very good."

"So in general you do like being with him!"

"Yes, you can say that."

"Well that's some juicy information! Anyways, we have time for one last question-What is your opinion on all the Vocaloids? Be specific please."

"Specific? Well I guess I can go there. I love everyone-to me they are my world. Even my fans, who are watching me right now, are my world. But my closest buddies are Rin and Len, Luka, Meiko, Kaito, Gakupo, and Gumi. Without them I wouldn't be here."

"You have awesome friends! Anyways, that's all the time we have for our interview, sorry gals and girls, it's time to wrap up! Well it's been a pleasure meeting you Miku!"

"Thanks! You too. Bye everyone, love you all! Thanks so much for supporting me all this time! Without you guys to support me, I wouldn't even be here right now. You guys are the only reason why I want to sing!"

"We'll see you on the next episode-our interview with the twins, Rin and Len Kagamine! Don't miss it!"


	6. A Flight Back Home

_**Finally I have the motivation to continue my stories! So about the party in this story, I'm making a chapter for that. The interview series will continue later. Sorry for the really big hiatus. **_

_**By the way, should I keep my new Baka and Test story Love Triangle? It's not looking really good right now. Lol. **_

* * *

A Flight Back Home

Meiko's POV

10 minutes before flight

After a week of strenuous work at the computer and networks international center, I was finally ready to go aboard Flight 625 back home, where all of my friends are. I really miss them. Every night, when I was all planned to go to sleep, I always hear a ringing sound from my I phone, and it's either from the twins, Miku, or Kaito.

"People boarding Flight 625 please enter through the gates."

I clutched my suitcases, and entered through the gates.

Apparently, many boys follow me and ask me for my number, but I could do nothing but nicely turn them down. I think one guy stole my phone from me and copied my number down, but I secretly called Apple and changed my number. The old number was given to a Spanish mother in Guatamala. Good luck in calling me now boys.

But I knew that it wouldn't be good if I told everyone about the boys, especially to Kaito. He would probably freak out and get so angry, he would devour a whole chunk of his remaining ice cream like it was no tomorrow. I felt really bad for him, feeling so jealous of a girl. But I doubt that he liked me.

My motto is to respect everyone, even if I think that they are jerks, like the boys who don't know how to stop stalking me. My mother was really tough, and she taught me so many things that I would probably need in the future. She told me to never fall for someone unless you knew that person so much and that your feelings for him was really genuine. I learned from her. And that was why I chose Kaito.

Kaito was my boyfriend a year back. We knew each other from childhood, and I guess we really were a match for each other. Once we began dating, everyone was saying that we were the perfect couple. I guess that's high school. And, I thought they were right. We were the perfect couple, we loved each other, we cared for each other, and we both thought that we would probably stay together forever.

But that was totally wrong. So wrong.

After we were dating for a couple of months, I couldn't help but see this really cute boy passing by me at the school hallways. He was sweet, charming, and actually seemed to love me. And for some reason, I seemed to love him back. His name was Kiyuteru.

One day I was confused on who I loved more, Kaito or Kiyuteru. I loved both, but it seemed that I was slipping away from Kaito every minute when I'm with Kiyuteru. I was sucked into Kiyuteru's love, I was actually opted to date him behind Kaito's back. And so, a couple of days later, we began secretly dating, only hanging out when Kaito is hanging out with his friends.

We were in love with each other, and there was no doubt about that.

But I thought it was wrong to go behind someone's back. Especially Kaito's. Especially when he loved me so much.

I confronted him the day after.

"_Kaito...I have to tell you something."_

"_I know."_

"_You know?"_

"_I know you love Kiyuteru."_

"_I'm sorry..."_

"_It's alright."_

_I knew he wasn't alright inside._

"_But...I still love you."_

"_...Really?"_

"_I love Kiyuteru, but I love you too. I don't think we will be good together if we keep growing apart from each other. This is my fault."_

"_I told you, it's fine. I guess we were never to be."_

_Now Kaito was saying nonsense._

"_Don't be ridiculous. Maybe God wanted us to be the best of friends instead. Sometimes, being friends is better than love. It would last forever."_

"_Yeah."_

"_So...are we still friends?"_

_I reached out my hand, Kaito looked up, and suddenly smiled._

"_Friends." He shook my hand._

_We were officially broken up. I didn't know what I could say._

As the rest of the details were smudged out, I snapped back to reality, when the plane was about to leave and I wasn't on it yet.

"Wait! I have to get on!"

Luckily for me, the pilot heard me through the roaring of the propellers and opened the doors for me.

"Next time, make sure you don't miss your flight."

"I'm very sorry sir."

Since all of the seats were almost occupied, I had to sit in the front, which I did not favor. But since I was lucky enough to be on this plane, I assured myself.

When the attendant said that electronics were now allowed, I quickly checked my phone, and sure enough, I had so many messages from the twins, Miku, Kaito, and Luka as well.

I smiled, as I rested my head on the headrest, and slowly closed my eyes in darkness.

~Hours later

When I opened my eyes, I see a familiar bunch of people. I saw a teal-haired girl with long pigtails, twins with blond hair, a women of pink curly hair, and a blue haired guy smiling so brightly.

I knew who they were.

"Guys! I'm back!"

Miku smiled. "Mei-chan! You're back!"

Miku and the twins hugged me with a great force.

Rin somewhat cried. "We missed you Mei-chan! Wahh!"

"Rin...Mei-san doesn't like that." Len was crossing his arms in disappointment.

"It's fine Len-san. I love it when people miss me a lot."

"Meiko! Welcome back!" Luka was smiling and reached out for a hug. I hugged her back.

I've always admired Luka's smile. Her smile was not too big yet not too small. She was smiling gently. No wonder Gakupo has the hots for her.

Then, finally I saw Kaito, smiling, and with a slight blush against his face.

"Hey...Meiko..."

"No need to be shy with me. Hugs?"

I reached out my arms, reaching for him.

"Hugs."

He hugged me, our arms tightly holding each other. I smiled, with a couple of tears streaming down my eyes.

"Thank you...Kaito."

* * *

_**I hate it when your dating someone and they have eyes for someone else. I was dating this really popular boy, and suddenly, he had the hots for someone else. But I was smart, I didn't cry when he told me that he liked someone else, I just said that it was fine and that everyone is like this sometimes. We were able to declare a truce, and we broke up. But we remained really good friends, hanging out all of the time. That's better than having a broken heart. Although I do admit, I do share an uneasy side towards him sometimes, but I quickly brush it away. Well, thanks for reading, and see you later.**_


End file.
